


spring

by DottyDot



Series: drabblefest 2020 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, T rating for language, prompt: spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/pseuds/DottyDot
Summary: Jon stepped towards her, arms outstretched, and Sansa allowed him to hold her. “If you say anything about warming me up, I’ll chop off your favored appendage and—” this time it was not the sound, but the feel of Jon shaking with laughter that stopped her.“Why are you still laughing?”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabblefest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740049
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	spring

“It’s cold, Jon. Always so damned cold.” Sansa stomped her feet, attempting to dislodge the snow that had collected on her boots. “So fucking cold. I want to be warm—”

Jon continued feeding their fire and coughed a few times trying _not_ to laugh but failed. Maybe he wasn’t trying all that hard.

“ _Why_ are you laughing?”

“Cursin’ like that. I’ve never—I didn’t even know you knew those words.”

“Just because I don’t use them doesn’t mean I don’t possess the appropriate vocabulary to express my feelings on every occasion. I can’t wash without freezing, can’t sleep without shaking, can’t eat without wanting to close my mouth to save my teeth from chattering so hard they fall out of my head. I need some warmth. When will it be Spring?”

“Sansa, this _is_ Spring in the True North.”

“Seven hells. If I don’t get warm soon—”

Jon stepped towards her, arms outstretched, and Sansa allowed him to hold her. “If you say anything about warming me up, I’ll chop off your favored appendage and—” this time it was not the sound, but the feel of Jon shaking with laughter that stopped her. “ _Why_ are you still laughing?”

“You sound like a Free woman, is all.”

“I’ll show you a Free woman.” She ducked out of his arms and began to tear her furs from her body.

“What—what are you doing?!”

“If I get good and frozen, then huddling with you by the fire might feel warm in comparison. Are you going to join me?”

“This is the worst idea I’ve ever—”

She was half undressed now, and Jon fumbled his thought.

“Maybe, but you’ve concocted worse.”

His wife was naked, bootless, standing in the snow with her hands on her hips, so Jon shrugged. He certainly had.

Sansa pulled at her braid, shaking her hair loose, and yelled, as she ran towards a patch of untouched snow.

Jon decided that there was definitely magic beyond the Wall. And he decided to chase it.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, it is a good thing that there is only one more day of drabblefest or I would just devolve this into further silliness. Thank you so much for reading, kudo-ing, commenting. We will wrap this up tomorrow! ❤️


End file.
